


shred 'em all

by rosewitchx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, SING (Music Video), Short, ive gone full band stan gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: now there's one thing, just one in this god fucking damned radioactive shithole of a wasteland, party poison wishes he never had to worry about.





	shred 'em all

now there's one thing, just one in this god fucking damned radioactive shithole of a wasteland, party poison wishes he never had to worry about.

he's standing there, his back against a pristine white wall, a gun equally as clean right under his chin. korse holds him immobile, smiling wicked, and he sees, in slow motion, as kobra whips his head towards them. he sees the realization, the horror. the rage. the blinding fury.

a million thoughts race in poison's head.  _not like this,_ he thinks. they were supposed to fight together, forever. they were supposed to take care of her— hell,  _he_ was meant to care for his little brother, dumb asshole whose single functioning braincell is exclusively reserved for flirting with others.  _look away. don't see this. run. run. run._

he knows, even if he had the chance to say it, kobra wouldn't run. he'd stay. he'd fight until his last breath. and as he looks into his brother's eyes, he can tell: that's exactly what he's planning to do. 

from where he is, he can't see jet-star. he can see a glimpse of ghoul though, shielding their kid. he can hear an engine roaring far away, the lights of the van showering them in white. from where he is, he can see as kobra raises his gun.

_no. no. look away. run. **run. run!**_

he wonders, seconds before it happens, what would have happened, had it not been like this.

maybe it'd have been together, like this. in the middle of the desert, a stray blast to his torso. bleeding out as kobra cried. maybe they would've grown old and wrinkly, their kid leading the fight. only the two of them left, still on their old home, and they'd have gone without much fuzz over it.

maybe, party thinks, and this brings tears to his eyes, he wouldn't have even been there.

maybe he would've been sitting at home, rocking out to some music with ghoul, when dr. d's voice'd rang through the air:

" _bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds -_ "

maybe party wouldn't be there to watch as his brother's body was torn into tiny, tiny shreds. maybe he wouldn't be there, he wouldn't know until hours, days later, and maybe that'd have made him jaded, cold, broken.

but for a moment, the instant before korse pulls the trigger, he wishes that were what happened. he'd go through with any years of mourning if it meant sparing his brother of the same.

_keep running,_ he thinks, puts on his facade, and stares defiantly at korse.

he hears mikey scream and then the sun goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> yall know i had to do it to em  
> cant believe ive gone full band bitch huh??? i vanish for a few months have a coupla emotional meltdowns in a week and then suddenly a tiny babey murdering thing is posted?? to MY account???? its more likely than you think
> 
> i was watching sing for the hundredth time and it fucking destroyed me the way mikey reached for gerard i cant im too sensitive rn and THEN i listened to the entire album on repeat and when i get to jet star and the kobra kid i just imagine party screaming his heart out while the girl and ghoul watch in horror  
> but then i remember that continuity is all messy compared to the video continuity so  
> here u go


End file.
